BENJAMIN STERLING
Benjamin Sterling, better known for his code name Rome '''is one of the robbers who participated in Bank of England's heist. Recruited by '''The Professor,' '''he was in charge of the group's weaponry, providing them with the best untracked arms. Before joining The Professor and the heist group, he was the leader of '''The Partisan', a crime gang based in East and West London. 'Biography' Early Life Benjamin was born in Westminster, London, on November 10th, 1983. Not much is known about his childhood or his family. He was left in front of an orphanage when he was two years old and when he reached the age of twelve, he ran away from the institution. He lived on the streets for god knows how long, friends with the same fortune taught him to pickpocket, to pick locks, all basic necessities to survive. The longest legitimate job he had in his life was a six-month stint at a fish market. That was how he collected his money, until it was enough to buy a run-down snooker club in Mile End where he started several protection rackets at the age of eighteen. He named this young crime gang ‘'The Partisan'’ for some unknown reasons. By the end of the year, Benjamin was already working with some influential people and was involved in hijacking, armed robbery and arson, through which he acquired other clubs and properties. His best purchase was perhaps a casino and a high-class brothel in Wilton Place; it increased his influence in the West End by making him a celebrity as well as a criminal. The Business The Partisan mainly operated in Mile End, Whitechapel, Hackney, Harrow and Southall including many other areas surrounding East '''and '''West London. The Partisan worked on an information basis. Benjamin would always help small-time crooks who had just been released from prison or when they were down on their luck in return for favors in the future. They were to be the eyes and ears of the gang. Nothing happened in London without him knowing or without him getting his piece of the action. The gang criminal activities are; arms trafficking, protection racketeering, extortion, money laundering, loan sharking, bribery, illegal gambling, counterfeiting, hijacking, smuggling, robbery and assault. Benjamin went back and forth to prison, mostly for short periods of time, all thanks to his influential friends who had always been looking after him. Staring at The Sun Benjamin met his wife, Grace Rowland at Daniel's Diner '''in 2015. He was immediately attracted to the woman and was ready to risk everything for her. His men told him that she made him soft. They dated for two years before he finally proposed, but then she demanded him to leave his gang, she told him that she did not want a life like this one. Grace wanted a free and above board life and Benjamin granted her wish, after all he was madly in love. The First Heist However, he could not deny that he misses the thrills … the excitement. With that, he went back into the business, but not The Partisan, Benjamin joined another crime group in where he is known as '''Rome. He was recruited by a criminal mastermind who introduced himself as The Professor. He was in charge of the group's weaponry, providing them with the best untracked arms. The Professor's plan was to pull off a big heist at the Bank of England. To help him carry out the ambitious plan, The Professor recruited eight people with certain abilities: Warsaw, Amalfi, Prague, Boston, Georgia, Beirut, Daejeon '''and '''Rome. The heist took months to prepare, Benjamin told his wife that the police had an arrest warrant on him and therefore, he chose to help them to identify big sharks while he was actually preparing for the big heist. During the heist, he was really close with Warsaw, the person in charge of the heist. He was almost like an older brother to him, they connected well due to their similar personality and interests. Daejeon and Beirut were shot by the police and failed to see the end of the heist. Personality There is not much room for error in his world, he hates to see mistakes being repeated, and has no patience with inefficiency. Benjamin may become quite harsh when his patience is tried in these respects, because he is not naturally tuned in to people's feelings, and more than likely does not believe that he should tailor his judgments in consideration for people's feelings. He has difficulty seeing things from outside his own perspective. He has a tremendous amount of personal power and presence which will work for him as a force towards achieving his goals. Benjamin is a forceful, intimidating and overbearing individual, he makes decisions quickly, and are quick to verbalize his opinions and decisions to the rest of the world. Analytical and objective, he likes bringing order to the world around him. When there are flaws in a system, he sees them, he enjoys the process of discovering and implementing a better way. Benjamin is a genius bruiser and is incredibly good at reading people and exploiting their weaknesses. He is also very good at knowing when people are lying, most of the time at least. He has a sarcastic and inappropriate sense of humor. Extremely ruthless and will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, he seems like a remorseless individual and that is true, he would punish anyone who provoked him. Benjamin also seems to have no respect to those he views as being weak. In addition, has great respect for those he views as strong, both physically and emotionally, and those who show bravery and defiance against him. Relationship